Boys and Cars
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Written for a picture promt. Picture is the cover for this fic. Boyd's face when he sees Frankie lying across the seats of his dark green Austin Healey Sprite.


Frankie went in the garage to put away the ladder after changing the hallway light bulb and looked at the very dirty, seriously neglected car. It was such a cute little car. It's dark green paint work thick of dust and it's frog eyed lights no longer shiny and silver. She wondered when the last time it saw the light, or even when he last attempted to start it was. Come to think about it she hadn't even seen the keys for the car and she had been living with him for nearly a year. Dragging her finger along the side of the car she lifted it away to reveal a thick coat of grim on her finger. She had never been in a sports car, or an open top car come to think of it. Wiping her finger on her jeans she stood wondering where the keys were and if it would start. She Knew a guy who trained as mechanic before getting an itch and becoming a pathologist. She had used his knowledge a handful of times when her blue volvo was being an arse and refused to start. If she needed him she was sure he would come over and have a look. Her first mission was finding the keys.

Boyd heard Frankie digging around, drawers opened and shutting, cupboards banging closed. He did consider asking her what she was looking for but that required moving from the settee on one of his very few and far between days off. If she needed his help she would ask. He turned his attention back to the tv, his attention drifting as he watched the golf.

Frankie was about to give up and actually ask him where the key was, she had searched just about everywhere. She was in the study, his desk drawers the last place she had to look. Opening the second last drawers she spotted them. The long key with the small leather key fob attached.

"Yes." She called out triumphantly.

Walking back through the house she stuck her head around the living door, spotted Boyd lying sprawled out on the settee his eyes fixed on the tv. Leaving him watching the golf she returned to the garage and opened both the front and back doors, if this car started and churned out a load of shite and smoke she was not going to gas herself. Carefully prizing the door open she winced when it squeaked loudly, the noise sounding louder in the small space. The inside was still fairly clean, clean compared to the outside anyway. Sliding into the driver's seat she squinted looking for the ignition, finally finding it the middle of the green dashboard.

The key slid in without much effect which surprised her, it didn't look like he'd been in the car never mind started it in years. She checked the door leading to the house was closed, probably a feeble attempt at keeping any noise out the car was going to make. She gently turned the key having very little hope in the car doing anything other than coughing and spluttering before chucking out a cloud of smoke. The car roared to life, the engine staring on the first attempt. It was loud, very loud in such a tiny garage. She waited, expected the door to the garage to open and Boyd to stride in asking what the hell she was doing. It didn't happen, the car ticking over as she sat and waited. Turning the ignition off she smiled. Part one of her plan had worked, now to put part two and three in motion.

Cleaning the car was not easy. The outside wasn't so bad, but the inside was a nightmare. The leather seats needed a especially cream to stop them cracking, while the dash and door just need a damp cloth and a proper dry. She was surprised how therapeutic cleaning the car was. Washing and drying it was a nightmare, especially since she had to have it out and back in the garage before Boyd noticed. Lucky he had meetings with the commissioner, and some other prick in a uniform as he had called them so she was able to get the car out on the driveway so she could wash and dry it. As she parked it back in the garage the inside and outside of the car were now gleaming. It looked beautiful, a relic from her childhood that she has seen out and about on trips to the seaside. Frankie had no idea if Boyd would see the car before the weekend, both of them supposedly having the weekend off together. As she wiped a small smudge from the drivers door she smirked, her plan was taking shaping.

When Saturday finally arrived she woke to the sound of the alarm, reaching out and blindly turning it off. She rolled over and snuggled closer to the warm sleepy body beside her. She kissed his naked chest as he rolled towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

"What'd you set an alarm for? It's Saturday and I have no plans to move anyway other than the bathroom and kitchen." Letting her feel his morning erection as he rubbed himself against her naked stomach.

"I have a surprise for you, but it can wait now." Her hand slipping between them so she could take him in hand and stroke him.

Boyd jerked automatically, his hands coming to rest on her behind so he could pull her body flush. Even though there was little room between them Frankie kept up a steady rhythm, Boyd kissing anywhere he could reach. He pulled away suddenly, rolling onto his back.

"On top." His words rushed and breathless.

Frankie obliged, straddling him as she position his erection between her spread thighs. She was the one who reached between them, guiding him so she could sink down taking him fully inside her body in one downward thrust. Boyd placed his hand on her hips, using the hold as leverage so he could rise and fall to meet her thrusts. It was slow to start with, both enjoying the feeling of being joined, the slow build to completion. Boyd slid one hand up her body, skating across her ribs and under her breast. She leaned forward a little, her breasts now closer to his face. Cupping one in his hand he moved a finger back and forth over her nipple, the small bud growing and becoming hard. Straining his neck he lifted his head so he could flick his tongue over the hard peak, Frankie groaned and ground down hard on him. When he parted his lips and took her breast in his mouth her rhythm faltered, his stride knocked over course. Her sucked hard, his tongue moving over her nipple in his mouth.

When Boyd let go of her breast he changed sides, giving the other breast the same attention. Frankie was close to release, her hips jerking wildly as she rode him. In one swift fluid motion Frankie found herself under Boyd, his erection still buried deep inside her. The man was quick and had talent, no doubt about it. Using his arms to brace himself above Frankie he started to pull all the way out of her, then quickly slid all the way back in. Her hips meeting his thrust for thrust, both their bodies now coated in a thin layer of sweat. He was close and so was she. He could feel the small tremors of her internal muscles around him, see her eyes screwed shut as she focused on the sensations coursing through her body.

"Frankie, look at me." He managed to pant as he saw Frankie slowly force her eyes open.

That was all either of them needed, that flash of brown on brown. Frankie reached for him, brought his head down to her as her lips sealed over his. One, two, three more thrusts and he was done, his whole body going rigid as he emptied himself inside Frankie. Frankie shifted her hips just enough as she felt him go rigid, the extra contact enough to push her over the edge along with him. When his arms could no longer support him he went to move to the side, but Frankie didn't letting him as she drew him against her chest. He gave up and collapsed against her, her arms going around his back as she held him. This was Boyd at his most vulnerable, every barrier, wall, and guarding mechanism against the world stripped back. They lay together in silence, the rapid beating of their hearts slowing as they came down from the euphoric high they had been on.

"You haven't fell asleep have you?" Frankie asked as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"No, just enjoying the moment." Finally moving enough so he could roll sideways taking Frankie with him.

"What's these big plans then?" Kissing Frankie's forehead as he spoke.

"You'll see, unless you plan on staying here all day." Pulling back just enough so she could look at him.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that then that's quite possible." Kissing down her face, across her jaw before kissing her lips.

"Oh no, we are going out. I don't get you to myself enough as it is. I'm not wasting a day in bed no matter how tempting you make it." Laughing as she managed to squirm out of his arms and get up.

"Evil woman. What if I don't get up? What if I want to stay here all day and not move?" Boyd lying flat on his back as naked as the day he was born.

"Then I'll go out and enjoy the mini bar, massive big four poster bed and huge bathtub in the hotel room I have booked all by myself." Turning on her heels and sauntering out of the room.

When he joined her in the shower she was still laughing, until he pinned her against the shower wall and showed her the advantages of staying in bed all day. The shower took three times as long as it should have, Frankie ending up getting washed again after having sex in the tiny space. Boyd was out and dried by the time Frankie was done, joining him in the bedroom with a towel around her body and one on her head keeping her hair up.

"If you don't tell me I'm not going." Boyd knowing he sounded like a petulant child but saying it anyway.

"Really, Boyd! How old are you? Just get ready and be in the kitchen in twenty minutes, or else." Glaring at him as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Taking the towel from around his waist and throwing it at her.

Frankie caught it and threw it back, Boyd dodging it as he stepped sideways. The next ten minutes were made up of the two of them throwing the towel back and forth as they attempted to get ready. Frankie of pulled on her customary blue jeans and a black sparkly vest top, while Boyd put on a v neck black t-shirt and pair of stone washed blue Levi jeans. Frankie couldn't help starting as he hunted around for his belt, the jeans hanging low on his hips. If it wasn't for the fact she had spent so long cleaning the car she would so be stopping in the house with him dressed like that.

"Boyd, for fuck sake. How long does it take to find your belt?" Frankie yelling up the stairs as she headed into the garage.

After putting the picnic basket, case and suit carrier in the tiny boot of the car she made sure she had folded the soft top away properly, they would at least need some sort of cover on the car overnight. Slipping her jacket on Frankie attempted to position herself in a alluring pose across the seats. Considering she had very little room to work with she didn't think she's done a bad job. She had bent her knees and positioned her arse so it stuck out, her jeans pulling tight across her backside. Pushing the jacket off one shoulder she turned her head and looked towards the garage door, she wanted to see his face as soon as he saw her. She didn't have to wait long, his loud yell of her name echoing through the house. Frankie didn't answer, he could come find her.

When Frankie didn't answer him Boyd stomped through the house, he really was having a childish tantrum but he wasn't going to admit it. The house was empty, he had checked every room and there was no Frankie. The front and back doors were both locked which only left the garage. As he headed into the garage he caught a glimpse of the Austin Sprite, the green paintwork looking shiny and bright as it reflected the light from above it. Why was the car shiny? It was normally thick of dust and dirty. Stepping into the garage he looked at the car, and then spotted its occupant sprawled out across the seat. His mouth literally dropped open, his lips went dry, and his groin gave an appreciative twitch. Walking slowly towards the car he stopped at the open passenger door, looking Frankie up and down as he tried to swallow.

"Frankie." The only word his dry mouth could form.

"You like?" Frankie asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Like doesn't remotely cover it. That cars never looked more rideable, I mean driveable." Smirking as Frankie slowly sat up.

As Frankie sat up she swung her feet out the car which brought her level with Boyds groin and his rather tight jeans.

"Your jeans seem to have shrunk." Poking her tongue out and dragging it along her lips.

All Boyd could do was groan as he watched Frankie reach for his zip and drag it down painfully slowly. Once the zip was down he was done for, her slim hand slotting through and into his boxers. His hips jerked forward as Frankie slipped his erection out his boxers and through his open zip. When she opened her mouth and drew him in he reached out blindly for something to hold onto, one hand finding her shoulder while the other settled upon the back of her head. He tangled his fingers in her hair, more for support than leverage. She took him fully into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head as she sucked.

"Fuck, Frankie," Boyd growled as she took hold of the base of his erection and set a steady rhythm sucking him hard.

When she cupped his balls through his jeans it was game set and match, and she knew it, her lips locking more securely around him as he started to come. She milked him, swallowing every last drop until he started to soften. Boyd let go of her hair and took a step back, her mouth making a popping sound as she released him.

"Now I've topped up on vitamin c, calcium and salt, I think it's time we were leaving." Standing up so she was chest to chest with Boyd.

Boyd was in the middle of putting himself right when Frankie stood up, her body touching his as he tucked himself back into his boxers and did up his zip.

"Ever the romantic, ehhh Frankie. Come on then, you open the garage door and I'll drive." Looking at Frankie as she shook her head.

"Not this time, Boyd. I'm driving there, you can drive back. My idea, my hard work and elbow grease getting the car ready, I drive first." Holding the key up before slipping past him to open the garage door.

Boyd just stood shell shocked, no one but him had ever driven the Sprite. No one else was ever allowed to drive it but him. Once the garage door was open Frankie climbed in the driver's side of the car and put the key in the ignition. She started the car first time, Boyd just watching her as she drove it slowly out onto the drive.

"Come on then, lock up and get in," Frankie called out over her shoulder as she sat waiting for Boyd.

Boyd moved on autopilot, locking up and climbing into the passenger seat beside Frankie. Frankie just smiled at him mischievously, she had won and he knew.


End file.
